


Beneath a starry sky

by xcute_psychox



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcute_psychox/pseuds/xcute_psychox
Summary: Was there anything more romantic than spending three whole days on a big party boat with the love of your life and multiple copies of his perfect self?orElliott has a small surprise for his boyfriend on their first evening of spending a whole weekend on the Mirage Voyage before it has to leave Kings Canyon.Written for the Miroctane Anniversary Event!Day 3 - Mirage Voyage
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Beneath a starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of this FF and it's my favourite one so far, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"All aboard!" Elliott's own, pre-recorded voice echoed through the otherwise silent Kings Canyon followed by loud music and an explosion of multiple, colourful lights. Usually the trickster did not mind someone pressing the button that started this whole party but now..it just felt weird, especially since Elliott had told Octavio to wait for him at the far back of the ship and every other location was shrouded in dark- and quietness.

The Syndicate had informed him that the Voyage was once again no longer needed which was quite a bummer since the same had already happened on World's Edge two seasons ago. Back then they had asked him to fly his ship to one of their big warehouses where it would be stored until they had a use for it again which had ended in an almost catastrophical way. Elliott had crashed, creatively landed how he rather liked to call it, into a populated metropolitan area which was honestly not his fault..that whole city had literally come out of nowhere! Anyway, the Syndicate had to rescue him, he found out that his precious Voyage had old and salvaged IMC parts in it, the trickster's salary from the Games would be cut due to the reparation costs, yadda yadda yadda..that was a whole different story and also..ship happens!

After a lot of begging and using his irresistible charm, thank you very much, some of the higher-ups had allowed him to spend the last weekend that the ship was still present on it. And like the nice guy he was, Elliott had asked his partner Octavio to join him. Was there anything more romantic than spending three whole days on a big party boat with the love of your life and multiple copies of his perfect self? Yeah..Elliott should probably tone it down a bit.

Quietly humming, the trickster continued setting everything up for what he had planned for him and Octavio. The party had already stopped, leaving him with blissful silence since he turned off the usual background music earlier today, along with most of the multiple decoys that usually lingered around the ship and almost all of the lights except for two, all for the sake of having no distractions and being completely alone with Octavio.

He put down the fluffy blanket he had retrieved from one of the Voyage's hidden rooms in the back on the ground, a thermos flask filled with hot chocolate and two cups, one yellow with decoys on it, the other green and with bunnies, joining it.  
A loud thud and the following noise of metal feet coming closer alerted Elliott that his partner had left the elevated platform with the party button on it and was now making his way towards him.   
"What'cha doing, amor?", the runner whispered into his ear, wrapping both of his arms around Elliott's waist from behind. "Setting up a little surprise for us, darling.", the brunette answered, slowly turning around to take the other male fully into his arms, noting how he had goosebumps all over his skin since Octavio had only settled for a crop top and shorts even though the trickster mentioned multiple times that it would be a chilly night.

"Mierda..and here I thought we would finally join those two decoys in the hot tub.", the younger one chuckled against his shoulder, barely holding back a full body shudder.  
"Maybe later. But first..", Elliott began saying, reaching out for the blanket and comfortably wrapping it around the both of them, making sure that Octavio's body was properly covered. "Can't understand why you would be cold with someone as hot as me being around but here you go."

That sentence earned the trickster a pair of rolling eyes and a playful slap against his chest, amusement clear in the daredevil's voice once he answered him. "Very funny, El. Now..what's that surprise you were just talking about?"

As if on cue, Elliott motioned for Octavio to kneel down with him and reached out for the thermos flask, carefully removing the lid and pouring it's content into both of their cups. "What's this?", the younger male curiously asked, taking the bunny cup into his right hand and smelling the liquid inside of it once. "Hot chocolate, made with the help of my mother's special recipe. You'll like it, it's almost as sweet as you.", the trickster replied, putting the lid back on the flask, taking his own cup into his left hand and guiding them into a standing position once again, observing how Octavio was already taking a small sip of his hot chocolate. 

  
"Ahh, that's hot, that's hot-", the daredevil hastily exclaimed, trying to fan some cold air on to his now burned lip with his free hand. It was Elliott's turn to roll his eyes, gently taking the other's chin between his fingers and bringing Octavio's face closer towards himself. "Hold still..I know something that will help.", the trickster calmly said, capturing the runner's lips with his own and giving him a tender kiss. "There..all better?", Elliott asked once they had parted, receiving a bright smile and nod from his partner in return.   
"Much better, cariño."

They had fallen into comfortable silence afterwards, Elliott lending Octavio his yellow sweater since the daredevil was still freezing, both of them enjoying their beverages as well.  
"Was that the surprise you mentioned or is there more stuff I should know about?", Octavio spoke up after a while, dragging the hem of the way too big sweater for him even further down and turning into Elliott's direction while taking another sip from his cup.   
"Ahh, right! Thank you for reminding me! There's actually one more thing..", the trickster began, drawing his right arm, that he had placed around the runner's hips, back and making an outstretched motion towards the scenery before them. 

What was left of Skulltown was located right under them, a couple of waves quietly crashing against the sunken skeleton, the Gauntlet in the nearby distance.

"I don't think I get what you mean..?", Octavio questioned in confusion, raising a pierced eyebrow and focusing his gaze on the Gauntlet. "Does it have something to do with the amazing location I designed all by myself??", the daredevil continued, suddenly sounding way more too excited.

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong! Look!"  
Elliott started raising his hand towards the dark night sky which was sprinkled with tons of sparkling stars. Octavio's eyes followed the brunette's motion, widening at what they were seeing. He had never been one for simply standing still and enjoying his surroundings but in this moment he felt truly captivated by the sight of so many stars.

"Oh, oh, I think I just saw a shooting star!", the runner exclaimed in an enthusiastic voice, looking back at Elliott who was facing downwards and had gone down on one knee, his cup placed beside him, currently fumbling with something that Octavio couldn't see. The daredevil's stomach felt quite funny all of the sudden, a nervous feeling spreading through his entire body. Had the trickster tried to distract him because he..he..

"Elliott..? Are you trying to..to propose to me..?", Octavio quietly asked, gripping the cup in his hands a lot tighter and startling the other man with his question who immediatly turned his face towards him.  
"W-what? I'm..I'm n-not-", the brunette stumbled over his words, taking a deep breath and coming back up, a prominent blush all over his pretty face.   
"S-stupid shoelace came loose and I..I wanted to fix it..s-sorry, didn't mean to scare you..", Elliott explained, a couple minutes of awkward silence following his words before Octavio was suddenly bursting out into laughter.  
  


"Jeez..almost gave me a heart attack, hermoso!", the runner giggled, throwing the blanket that had slipped off of Elliott's shoulders back around them.   
"So, what was your initial plan then?", Octavio asked, carefully nudging the trickster's side who still seemed to be very embarrassed about what had just happened.  
"Stargazing..b-but I probably ruined that now..I'm so dumb..", Elliott spoke in a barely audible voice, making himself smaller than he actually was and clearly lacking the confidence he had possessed earlier.

"Amor,", Octavio began after a few moments of thinking about the right words to get rid of the brunette's negative thoughts, "you're not dumb and you didn't ruin anything. Look at me, por favor?"  
Elliott slowly followed suit, turning his saddened face towards his partner, still not looking entirely convinced even as the runner's left hand gently cupped his face.  
"Stargazing sounds like a wonderful idea and I'm glad we get to do this, alright? It's not every day I get the chance to take a look at these beautiful stars together with the person I love the most after all, so let's make the best out of it, yeah?", Octavio said, running his thumb over the trickster's cheek and flashing him an encouraging smile.  
"I love you so much, Elliott."

"Love you too..", came the murmured reply, Elliott leaning his face into the younger one's hand and placing his right one directly over it.  
"Sorry for being such a pessimist. Force of habit, I guess. Wanna take a look at some constellations instead?", the trickster offered as a distraction, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips as well.  
"Hells yeah."

"How come you know so much about all of these constellations?", Octavio questioned out of curiosity after having spend the last hour looking at the sky, listening closely to Elliott's explanations and drinking more of the hot chocolate.  
"O-oh..uhm..it"s because..well, back when I was younger, I used to have a lot of nightmares. Had to wake up my mom most of the time because I couldn't go back to sleep no matter how hard I tried..and every time the sky was clear, she would sit down in front of our biggest window together with me and tell me all about the stars. I..I still remember everything..", the trickster quietly explained, his dark brown eyes focusing on a particularly bright star while he reminisced about the past memory.

  
"You're lucky to have such a cool mom. We should definitely visit her again soon.", Octavio replied, resting his head against Elliott's shoulder and taking another sip from his cup.  
"Yeah, I would like that a lot."

Another thirty minutes had passed and the pair had sat down, Elliott having finished his explanations and leaving them with a comfortable silence.  
"Hey..thank you for the pep talk earlier. Really needed it.", Elliott decided to say after a few more minutes, running his fingers along the daredevil's clothed right upper arm since he had wrapped one around his upper body.   
"A-anyway! How did you like my surprise?"  
There was no answer coming from his partner, not even after having waited for a couple more moments.

"Octavio?"  
The trickster's gaze wandered towards the younger one's face and he couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped him. The runner had apparently fallen asleep a short while ago, his chin almost resting on his chest and a bit of drool gathering at the corner of his mouth, the other male's facial features getting completely illuminated by the soft moonlight spilling from the sky.

  
"Oh darling..no matter how bright the stars and moon are, you'll always shine brighter than both of them combined."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
